<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does this mean i’ll never grow up? by ghibliterritory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481587">does this mean i’ll never grow up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory'>ghibliterritory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, just kinda a drabble, no real story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her grip was always so tight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>does this mean i’ll never grow up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I was supposed to grow old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lighter flickered to life in front of his face, scorching the end of his cigarette before it went out again. He breathed in the smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you say that?” He asks. She trembles in the dark of the car and shrugs, cigarette between her fingers. “Just a feeling. Can’t imagine myself being old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hums and blows smoke out of his nose. “That could be the belief that you’ll never get old peering though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head and breathes more smoke in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Different. I can’t imagine having a life where I get to grow old, or experience real life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words make her guts swirl and her muscles tense. He tries to ignore her silhouette shaking. “When were you supposed to die?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoffs. It sounds like a laugh. He doesn’t know what it is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before I met you.” She tells him. He takes his cigarette and wants to slams it onto the console. He just holds it. “Why then, Heather my dearest? Don’t tell me I saved your life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t say a word. She smokes and shakes. He knows that the silence means he’d probably hit the nail on the head- or at least gotten close. This doesn’t bother him. He switches the cigarette to his other hand, and takes her hand with his now free one. She squeezes it tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her grip was always so tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stops shaking. He starts to.He’s very cold in the car, his cigarette wasn’t doing shit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go inside.” She says. She <em>pleads</em>. Her cigarette is barely halfway gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>